The Guild
by ElectricAnya
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico are sentenced to death. Before they die, they're offered a spot in Chaos' Guild. Seven hundred years later, the world is once again on the verge of an Apocalypse. And the heroes that can save them? Dead. Or so everyone thinks. {Rated T for language}


_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_**I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. RICK RIORDAN, LUCKY BASTARD, DOES.**_

_**UPDATING BECAUSE FUCKIN MOFFAT TOLD US WHAT THE RELEASE DATE FOR SHERLOCK IS ASDFGHJKL IM DYING OVER HERE**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••

Addison's PoV

"Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace!" Zeus, king of gods, thunders. (Pun not intended)

I sigh, checking my invisibility was intact once more. I don't want what's about to happen, but I'm here to do something about it.

"In the agreement of the Olympian gods, you three are hereby charged with suspected treason, by releasing information to the opposition's forces in the last war!" The three twenty-something year olds stand shocked, their father's all standing next to each other, no emotion in their eyes. "In accordance to the law, any account of treason against the gods is punishable by death!"

Thalia Grace, the woman of iron will, did something completely out of characters. She burst into tears.

But then again, I would too if my immortal parent stood before me and looked me in the eyes and said that they were going to kill me because they thought that i had betrayed them.

"You have one week. Say your goodbyes, and do what you would do." Zeus says, and the three brothers vanish, their children, shielding their eyes.

"Did-did" Thalia gasps, before her confident composure breaks, and tears slide down her face.

"Yes. They did Thals." Percy's sea green eyes are over flowing.

"Lets go. You have to marry Annabeth before you die, Perce." Nico says stoically.

I walk in front of them, removing my invisibility. "I have a message for you three, but here is not a safe place. Go to the lake at midnight on your last day. I will be waiting." I tell them.

"Who are you?" Nico growls.

"A friend, and right now, a beacon of hope." I answer. Nico searches my face, but my hood obscures most of my face, and i have a mask on.

"What if we don't meet you?" Percy asks.

"I'm offering you another chance. If you take it, you live, if you don't, well that's easy. You'll die at the hands of your own fathers." I narrow my eyes.

"She has a point. We'll meet you." Thalia agrees.

"Midnight, one week, the pier." I turn my invisibility back on, and call upon my mother to open an undetectable portal back to the Guild.

My mother answers, and i step through the portal, entering into her temple.

"Thank you, Mother. I have completed Stage One. They have agreed to speak with me." I call out, into the empty temple.

" Good." My mother's voice resonates seemingly from the the temple itself. " They will join, following the Daughter of Zeus. She knows they have few choices, at this time, and we have presented an unrefuseable choice."

"Yes, Thalia Grace is smart. They will not like the conditions, but it is that or death. They will be part of the Guild." I grin, bow to the statue of my mother, Chaos, and leave her temple.

I walk up to the podium in the courtyard of the temples, and blow into the giant horn. A long, deep, resonating sound blares all over our little camp, and half-immortals come running, taking their places with their teams in front of their podiums.

"Heroes!" I yell, once everyone is present and quiet. "As you know, three of our commanders have stepped down from their ranks in the Guild Army to pursue a life in Chaos City. I have just returned from a mission, the recruitment of three powerful demigods!"

A murmur ripple through the crowd.

"These three have lead battles that many of you have only read about in stories! My mother has decreed that these three will be taking the places of our departing commanders! Unfortunately, the three demigods have yet to confirm their addition to the Guild, but I will have their answer by morning one week from today. If they agree, they will join us in 8 days time. The Olympians have allowed them that much before their execution date. Second-In-Commands will assume the title of Unit Commanders until the new recruits have informed, and have completed their training."

"Guild Army Commander Addison, who are the new recruits, if I may?" a Unit Two member shouts out.

"The Guild of Chaos is waiting for recruitment confirmation from Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Perseus Jackson!"

Those three names, that can rally and army of demigods, raises cheers from my Guild Army members.


End file.
